


A Visit

by MyLove_MyLife_MySoul



Series: Rakan's parents, Maisy and Jace [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Do they count as OCs?, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Rakan's Parents, Self-Indulgent, very indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul/pseuds/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul
Summary: Rakan and Xayah get the chance to visit their home again.I wanted a really fluffy domestic fic, something that's hard to write with two freedom fighters, so I'm really pushing it here with canon lol. Maybe if more people like it I'll add a Happily Ever After where I ignore all of the canon just to have these two be happy for once.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Rakan's parents, Maisy and Jace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202231
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xayah90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/gifts).



Neither of them thought they'd see Qaelin again, never step on its shores or wander through its woods again. After all, they were very busy, it wasn't like they had time to visit the island they grew up on.

Yet, coincidentally, they needed to return an artifact there. A Lhotlan artifact. Certainly, they could keep it on themselves, considering they were basically from the tribes it was taken from, but they wanted the excuse to visit. To see if they were faring better or worse since they last heard anything.

"They'll be hiding," Xayah muttered, looking at the human village on the shore. The boat they were in moved towards it at a crawl. Hesitation filled them both. Xayah knew Rakan knew, yet she just felt she needed to voice it aloud. As if neither really believed it until one said it. She slid her hand into Rakan's and they both squeezed, comforting one another. 

"Do you think we might meet your family?" Xayah asked Rakan, and he hummed quietly. "I think that depends more on whether they want to meet me. I'd be considered mu'takl by most of my tribemates for running off at…when…" He sighed heavily and Xayah immediately hushed him and hugged Rakan close. "You didn't know, babe. Nobody expected humans to wrench the last of our land away from us. Although, really we should've. Humans are untrustworthy…" She grumbled, holding Rakan's arm. This visit was stirring up a lot of negative emotions. Perhaps it wasn't best they had come here. It was too late to turn back, however, so Rakan just slowly stood up and then helped Xayah out of the boat and onto the dock where he tied the boat down. They had rented it and would have to pay in full if it was damaged or lost, so he didn't really have a choice to land elsewhere. 

Yet even glancing up and down the streets made his blood boil, and he could feel Xayah's rage similarly building. They both were remembering when they could run along these shores without a single human in sight. Damn it. Rakan grabbed Xayah's hand and flipped his pocket mirror around in his free hand, trying his best not to let his rage get the better of him. Xayah was more prone to emotions like rage when it came to humans, but Rakan was protective, anything that could harm his love or his family made it hard to keep cool and crack his jokes. "Come on. Staring won't do us any good." Rakan said, helping Xayah move off the dock and he quickly ran towards the forest, off the path as he knew the forest well, and Xayah knew it too. 

It was refreshing to be in the woods of where he grew up again, and especially after being near those human constructs, the forest was so natural and alive, while humans built things that were so unnatural it made his skin crawl. Xayah was in a similar mood, much better now that they were far from that seaside town. 

"Rakan, if we did meet your parents, how would you introduce me?" Xayah asked a much happier thought that he was happy to follow along with. "The love of my life of course. My soulmate. Bonded." He purred and spun her around, loving how her cheeks turned red. "My dad would probably talk about how proud he is and my mom will badger you about how men are terrible and you should run." Rakan laughed, loving when he saw his brothers, not actually blood related, wives, visit and get that talk from her. They were brothers in all the ways that mattered, anyway, they were the older boys in his tribe, and they were fiercely protective of their oddball battle-dancer protege. It almost made him cry, thinking of them. Oh, how he wanted to see them again. "I suppose we're both more homesick than we thought, huh?" Xayah muttered and Rakan took a shaky breath, rubbing his cheek and nodding with a small laugh.

"Freedom fighting distracts you from it." Xayah nodded and pressed a kiss to Rakan's cheek before allowing him to walk again. "I think… I'm just heading to where our tribe used to be. Instinct or muscle memory, however, you want to look at it… maybe even attracted to any magic they may have left behind. Wouldn't put it past them to trap the place just to get back at humans that small bit." Xayah nodded, unable to add to Rakan's ramblings. Rakan was fine with her silence, just happy to have her support.

He didn't get far before something else drew him away. Xayah noticed the change and spoke up, "is something wrong?" Xayah asked and Rakan shook his head. It was magic, magic that seemed to call to him. Familiar. "I think… they're nearby." Xayah was surprised they'd find Rakan's family so soon and was nearly left in the dust as Rakan ran through the forest towards the source.

Xayah kept up with her lover eventually, smiling as she saw how excited he was. Eventually, they came to a clearing with a large tree in the middle, a river running alongside it. There, Xayah saw a man that was unmistakably Rakan's father. The facial features almost an exact copy. His feathers were green and his hair was blonde. Likely Rakan's mother had blonde hair too. Xayah looked around the group as Rakan ran forward with little regard. She spotted a woman with beautiful, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked weak, however, and that made Xayah frown. "Rakan?" Was his father's response, he'd noticed the seeming strangers first, and realized who exactly was running towards him.

"Dad! Ma!" Rakan shamelessly used his acrobatic skills to hop and skip across the river, not realizing he may have been accidentally showing off in the process. Yet Xayah would let it pass, as the younger Lhotlans around were impressed by his ability.

"Oh, it's really him! And oooh… whose feathers are those?" Rakan's mother asked, voice soft and weak, but so full of love. Everyone looked on the verge of tears but wanted to talk before they turned into sobbing messes. 

"They're Xayah's feathers! Babe come over!" Rakan grinned wide, opened his arms and she realized he wanted a flourish to her entrance too. She rolled her eyes before skipping over the rocks he used to cross and jumping right into his arms with him laughing and her laughing soon after. He immediately put her down and Xayah could feel Rakan's parents give her a scrutinizing gaze. Just protective of their son, of course. "Ma, pa, this is Xayah, we met in Vlonqo. Oh, there's a  _ whole _ lot you need to know. Like, I'm a freedom fighter now! I never would've done it without her and-" Suddenly Xayah was practically crushed by Rakan's father in a hug, and she could feel Rakan's mother hug her more gently from behind. She made a soft choking noise, not expecting the affection, much less how aggressive it was. 

"I'm Jace, this is Maisy, Xayah." Maisy smiled and waved, while Jace immediately grabbed Rakan and messed his hair, making him whine. "Calm down a little, golden boy. We can talk all about your adventures. I want to hear more about your lady first, and you must've changed from when you were here." Xayah noticed how Maisy seemed to want to talk alone with her. Ah, the talk Rakan mentioned. She smiled and gently held Rakan’s hand. “I think Maisy wants to talk with me, though. Perhaps it’d be best we catch up separately on those things? After all, I and Rakan do have other things to get to, even if we don’t want to leave soon.” Xayah didn’t like reminding Rakan or his parents of that fact, but if they took too long she was sure humans would find a way to rebuild the quinlons they destroyed, reversing their progress. Rakan just nodded, understanding her in this, and also seeming to notice his mother’s urge to talk to her.

“I suppose that’s alright. I’ll talk with our son about everything he’s done while gone.” Jace said to Maisy and she nodded before gently grabbed Xayah’s hand and dragged her away. Xayah waved to Rakan and he waved back with a grin. Xayah looked around at the other people around, two younger men, watching her curiously. She looked away, unsure why they were staring at her, as the other Lhotlans had regarded her as little more than a welcomed newcomer. Yet when Maisy sat her down by a bedroll she set out, she could see why, as the men closed in. Guards? Battle-dancers likely. Maisy noticed the way she scrutinized them and gently patted her. “You’re their aunt.” She said and all three of them were surprised. “Wait, Maisy, you’re joking.” “No, this is your uncle Rakan’s soulmate. If you regard him as your uncle, then she is your aunt.” Rakan had brothers? Where were they? Xayah couldn’t help her curiosity, and decided to ask Maisy, “Rakan has brothers?” Maisy was surprised to hear Xayah didn’t know but then smiled. “Oh, he probably didn’t refer to him as his brothers if you guys talked about family early in your relationship. He doesn’t like people knowing he considers them brothers. They’re not actually my children, they’re my best friend’s… but she passed away in the Noxian wars.” Xayah frowned, but Maisy kept her smile, yet it was sad. It was sort of eye-opening to meet his parents. They had those small parts they gave him. He almost always smiled, even when telling bad news. Jace clearly had the boisterous attitude that Rakan had as well. Maisy was quiet and reserved, and it reminded Xayah of nights where she couldn’t sleep. Where Rakan would sing softly to her.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. I do hope Rakan treats you right, I know he can be… much. He scared off a lot of women from really committing.” Maisy laughed softly and Xayah chuckled some. “He’s very much a gentleman. Although at the beginning of our relationship I can’t say I didn’t threaten him or even bully him some.” Xayah said and Maisy laughed more. It was surprising as she seemed rather frail. It almost scared Xayah how much she shakes with each chuckle or snort. “I suppose his charms don’t work on everyone.” “Oh they worked on me, I just didn’t want to believe it, or… indulge in it. I worked alone before I met him, and… sometimes my partners died.” She frowned, the idea always haunted her in her nightmares. Of seeing Rakan get shot down while protecting her or because she accidentally sent him to his death. It made tears well up even now thinking about it. Maisy brushed her cheek. “Oh don’t worry yourself… Rakan was like a cockroach when he was little, I’m sure he’s especially no different now that he’s grown in skill and experience.” Xayah laughed a little at her, comparing her son to an insect. It made more sense to call him a snake or perhaps a rat with how quick and slippery he was in battle. 

“Well, there’s been a couple of close calls, especially because… he’s always told me if one of us were to die it’d be him. I wouldn’t doubt he’d make sure of it since he’s always protecting me. You raised him well, even if he’s too selfless sometimes.” Xayah muttered, and Maisy hummed quietly, seeming to think to herself. Xayah watched her face change a few moments before she sighed.   
  
“I know it is a bit personal, and I can take a guess at the answer, but you know as a mother I can’t help but ask it. Do you think grandchildren would be in the future?” Maisy asked with a nervous smile and Xayah felt her cheeks burn. She and Rakan had that conversation exactly once when Rakan had been feeling quite… domestic. He often got like that when it got tough. When they both had terrible nightmares and were unable to sleep. He talked about settling down during those times, and she indulged him by describing how they’d decorate their home and he’d mention something and she’d joke about killing him if he did that thing. It was how they often got into good spirits and helped motivate them to keep going. Rakan had asked during them arguing about their future garden for the fifth time, about whether they should just let their kids choose then. She had been caught off guard by the suggestion, the mention of children.

Xayah shouldn’t have really been surprised considering the topic they were on, yet it led her to tell Rakan she needed to think about that. Settling down, certainly, they could dream, yet children were a whole bag of things. Did she even want to have children? Their relationship was all she wanted or needed, settling down was something she didn’t mind but that… Xayah sighed and just gently tugged on her cloak. “I am not sure. Rakan and I have talked about it, but if it were to ever happen, it’d be years into the future.” Maisy frowned at that answer and Xayah knew she didn’t mean offense. Many parents were like that. Vastayans especially had a strong community bond, and it was a great joy for everyone when a child was born.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I don’t have long left for myself,” Maisy said, again with that sad smile. “Don’t tell Rakan. It is unlikely he’ll get the chance to visit again and even wonder about me, I was born this way, many are. It is a sad thing. I am doomed to die young.” Xayah couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with why she wore a cloak that covered her entirely. Her body was hidden from view. It explained why she was so short, weak, and shook so much. “Do you mind if I ask the specifics of it?” Xayah asked and Maisy just shrugged. “It slowly eats away at my muscles and fat. I can’t eat enough to replace it. It is a surprise I’ve lived even this long, but I suppose having some of the best healers around helps.” Xayah felt horrible hearing that. “I am just hopeful for Rakan or… if you do have children… they do not have it. Rakan is very healthy now, so I very much doubt it, but this sort of thing can skip generations.” That just gave her more reason not to have children, but she knew Maisy was just warning her. 

“So what are you two talking about?”  



End file.
